immortal_and_martial_dual_cultivationfandomcom-20200215-history
Eastern Emperor Bell
This is the human race's strongest defensive Secret Treasure, Eastern Emperor Bell. A black banner flew out of Xiao Chen’s eye. The banner carried Xiao Chen’s Spiritual Sense and entered into the black space. “Boom!” The world Xiao Chen saw suddenly changed. An empty space appeared in from of his eyes. The black flag under his feet headed downwards continuously. “Bang!” After descending for an unknown period, the black banner was stuck down on a patch of ground, which appeared in the empty space. A small realm started to expand outwards, starting from where the banner was. The wind blew strongly, and dust filled the air. There were thunderous roars. The scene created by the small realm was one of an ancient battlefield. Above the empty space, countless humanoid creatures stood still in a packed manner. These creatures had three heads and six arms; they held all sorts of weapons in their arms, and black Qi covered their bodies. There were some who had bird-like wings. They were floating in the sky, continuously making hand seals. Streams of apocalyptic energy descended from the sky. In an even more distant place, there were seven figures more than 300 meters tall. It seemed that their heads reached the top of the sky. Boundless black clouds gathered around their heads, spanning tens of thousands of kilometers. The space reached as far as the eye could see; there were layers upon layers, looking vast and mighty. Amongst all these, a human laughed loudly. His laughter contained a heroic spirit; it caused one’s blood to boil. A huge copper bell floated above his head. The sound of the bell sounded divine, spreading out everything. Visible ripples appeared in the air, clearing out a patch of sky. It was like breaking dead branches off a tree. The countless humanoids in the sky instantly turned to ash. He pushed off the ground with his feet, and the ground trembled, and the skies shook; mountains broke, and rivers surged. He stretched out his hand to make a grab; his fingers became immensely huge. He easily crushed all the humanoids to death like ants. Xiao Chen stood there without moving. He was thinking very hard as he said in shock, “This is the Dragon Seizing Hand. Is this person an ancestor of the Yan Clan? What a terrifying strength. He managed to break apart the laws of this space with just a palm. Xiao Chen was like a spectator standing in the midst of this battlefield. When the demonic army surrounded in black Qi walked past, it seemed like they noticed Xiao Chen. They simply headed directly for the Yan Clan Ancestor. However, the Yan Clan ancestor was an unrivaled existence. The copper bell above his head fired a stream of dark yellow Qi and blocked all the incoming attacked. No one could get near. Finally, far in the distance, a cold voice came from amongst the seven huge figures, “The human race’s strongest defensive Secret Treasure, Eastern Emperor Bell?” As the voice rang out, the seven huge figures rushed out. They took great strides and arrived at the Yan Clan ancestor in no time. The surrounding people immediately backed off. There was a loud sound, and a huge hole appeared in the space. The Eastern Emperor Bell was ringing non-stop. The Yan Clan Ancestor was fighting one against seven, but he was not disadvantaged at all. However, as the fight went on, cracks started to appear on the Eastern Emperor Bell. At the final moment, it could no longer hold on, and its formation markings all broke completely. With a loud boom, it turned into a small, exquisite bell and fell to the ground, landing by Xiao Chen’s feet. The Yan Clan Ancestor vomited blood as he laughed loudly and his body suddenly exploded; he had detonated himself. In the instant of his explosion, the ancient battlefield vanished without a trace. The boundless land was only left with the small, exquisite copper bell, proving everything that happened was real. Xiao Chen picked up the copper bell and wiped the dust off it. He sent a strand of Spiritual Sense into it and discovered there was no trace of a mark left by the Yan Clan Ancestor. This was much easier to deal with. Xiao Chen left his Spiritual Sense in it, turning it into a mark as it slowly merged with the Eastern Emperor Bell. Then, he controlled the black banner to break the space apart and left. When the black banner entered Xiao Chen’s eyes, Xiao Chen’s Spiritual Sense returned to his body. When he looked at the Eastern Emperor Bell in the sky again, Xiao Chen had a mysterious connection with it. Waving his hands, the huge copper bell shrunk to the size of a finger and landed on Xiao Chen’s palm. He muttered, “Eastern Emperor Bell… the human race’s strongest defensive Secret Weapon. I wonder what percent of its might would be wieldable now?”